Anne Gillette
Elaine Gillette }} Anne Gillete was an heiress and socialite who was the prime suspect in the murder of her parents. History According to Detective Ashok Ramsey of the Special Frauds Unit, although she is incredibly intelligent, she does not abide by the rules. She also has expensive taste as she spent through her trust fund from her parents and she has stolen 3.5 million dollars from a charitable organization called the Prestwick Foundation. Ramsey suspects that Anne killed her parents for the money, since she is the sole heir to their estate, worth over 200 million dollars. Ramsey explains that Anne has unsuccessfully tried out three times for the Olympic equestrian team, evaded paying taxes for five years when she opened an art gallery, been privately sued various times for her work as an interior designer and was on the foundation because her father donated 10 million. She was kicked out of three prep schools and she finally graduated from a girl's finishing school in Switzerland, where she received credit for flower arrangement. She had stolen the 3.5 million dollars from the Prestwick Foundation, she had made donations to recipients, which turned out to be for her and went on shopping sprees. She has an accomplice, but Ramsey hasn't been able to identify him, but has been tracking her spending and was almost out of funds. Benson informs Anne that they're finding it hard to link Ramsey to the crime scene. Anne suggests that one of her friends, Nathan Harding, can help. However, she wants to make sure Nate wants to help out and asks to get in touch with him first. The detectives suspect that Nate is Anne's accomplice. Benson and Stabler track Nate down and he confirms that he helped Anne steal the money and that he thoroughly believed that Anne was in love with him. Cragen thinks there still isn't enough evidence to link Anne to the murders, so he tells them to get Anne on witness tampering charges for coaching Nate on what to say to the detectives. Anne is brought in during her parents' funeral. Dr. Huang says that Anne is a sociopath, so Benson should make sure she is comfortable. Muldrew then comes in and tells Cragen that they should not have brought Anne in. Huang informs Muldrew that Anne shouldn't be out wandering around because she is dangerous. Anne asks to speak with Ramsey in the interrogation room and then tells him that she knew his mother and that they have a lot in common. Ramsey scoffs at that, because even though they both came from wealthy families, he doesn't want to murder his parents. Anne reminds Ramsey that his mother can be very seductive, which seems to affect him deeply. Ramsey wonders whether it would be worth it to press charges, since she could easily post bail. It would be easiest to get Prestwick to make his charges, since he's weak and easily manipulated. Benson tells Prestwick to get down on his knees and when he does, Ramsey takes a picture. Backed into a corner, Prestwick agrees to go ahead with the embezzlement charges. Prosecutor from the US Attorney's office Camilla Velez is brought in. However, she is wary of taking the case since Anne's parents had been very generous donators to many politicians. The detectives point out that if they're able to add in the murder of the Gillettes into the embezzlement case, Velez would have a very interesting case on her hands. She agrees to take the case. Stabler informs Anne that she's going to be arraigned on felony bank fraud and will be taken to Riker's Island. Anne tells Stabler that he isn't truly aware of what she's capable of doing to him and his family. Later, Cragen tells Benson that Anne has put a hit out on her and Ramsey. Cragen then tells the detectives that he's taking them off the case because it's much too dangerous for them. Benson isn't about to let Anne scare her away and wants to work with Ramsey in order to take her down. Stabler is annoyed that Benson is working with Ramsey behind his back, but Benson says that he still has to go deal with Cragen. Ramsey and Benson are at Riker's, ready to transport Anne to the federal prison before the trial. On the way, a van intercepts them and two masked men jump out of it. They shoot at Ramsey and Benson, who are both taken down. The masked men take Anne, who is delighted at this "rescue". However, one of the masked men is Fin, and he takes Anne somewhere so he can collect the rest of his money. Not knowing that Fin is actually with SVU, Anne trusts him implicitly. Anne calls someone as the detectives listen in and Anne confesses that she killed her mother because she was going to remove her name from the will. She had to kill her mother to protect her inheritance. She didn't want to kill her father as well, but she ended up having to. Fin and Anne arrive at the hotel and then Benson, Stabler and Ramsey storm into the room. Fin arrests Anne, who vows that she will find a way to kill them all and sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. ( : "Shadow") Category:Murderers Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:Psychopaths Category:White collar criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Conspirators Category:Imprisoned Characters